


Fourth Sensational Sister(Pokemon: TG)

by MirageSand



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Brainwashing, Feminization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirageSand/pseuds/MirageSand
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Fourth Sensational Sister(Pokemon: TG)

Ash stretched his arms out with a smile as he looked upon Cerulean City. He had been traveling across Kanto and on his way home he figured he might as well visit Cerulean City briefly. “Maybe if I am lucky I will find Misty here as well.” Ash thought to himself. Deciding to check it out, Ash headed straight to the gym to see if Misty was there. “Misty are you here?” He yelled when he had entered the gym. However all he found in the gym was Misty’s three sisters Violet, Daisy, and Lily. “Where’s Misty?”

“She is out on a long journey right now so we are in charge on the gym. Honestly I wish we could just hand out the badges and skip the whole battling part.” Violet said while taking care of her pokemon.

“Yeah we would much rather put more of our time into our acts as the Sensational Sisters. I much prefer performing to pokemon battles anyhow.” Daisy said with the other two sisters nodding to signify their agreement.

“Well if Misty isn’t here I guess I don’t have any reason to stay here long. I think I will just grab a bite to eat and head off again.” Ash turned to leave before Lily grabbed his arm to stop him.

“Do you think you could stay for a second?” Lily asked with a smile. The sisters had heard that Ash was coming and they had big plans for him. “We are working on our next performance and we really would like to hear what you think of it.” The sisters moved in close to Ash. “We would really appreciate it, Ash.”

Ash blushed slightly being surrounded by three pretty girls. “S-sure I suppose I could watch for just a minute.” The Sensational Sister’s performance sounded like it would be pretty boring to him but they seemed rather pushy so he didn’t want to refuse. The three sat him down in a nice comfy chair as they began setting everything up and getting ready. After about 20 minutes they were finally ready to start.

“You should be feel honored to receive a private performance from us.” The sisters said before turning on the music and diving into the water. The first thing that Ash noticed was how calming, soothing, and relaxing the music was. Daisy, Violet, and Lily were gracefully swimming in perfect harmony. Their every move was synchronized as they danced about the water. The more Ash watched their movements, the more that his mind began to slow. Their alluring watery dance relaxed both his and Pikachu’s mind. The movements were almost hypnotic luring the two bit by bit into a deep trance. The sisters then had their array of water pokemon use various water attacks to make a dazzling display. With all of this it wasn’t very long before Ash had completely slipped into trance.

The Sensational Sisters grinned as with Ash in a suggestible state they could move onto the next part of the performance. The water ballet show now became a play with each of the sisters gleefully playing their part. Lily took on the role of a tomboyish trainer obsessed with pokemon battles, while the other two were girly pokeperformers in her path. The pokemon adjusted the water to create the illusion to Ash that Lily actually looked like a plain and tomboyish girl. “Hey you two, come on and battle me already.” Lily bashfully yelled. Daisy and Violet gave her curious looks as they danced around her. “Why would you wear such dreadful and ugly clothing?” Violet asked tugging on Lily’s outfit. “I feel so bad for you, perhaps attending one of our performances would make you feel better?” Daisy asked with a smirk.

Lily blushed in embarrassment, staring slightly at the ground. “S-so what if my clothes are a bit plain. And I don’t want to watch your stupid performance, I would much rather battle.” The other two sisters shook their heads.

“How shameful. To think that anyone would prefer battling to performing.” Here let us help you understand. The two sisters started to dance around Lily as they song to her. ♪Pokemon battles are such a bore. All that training, what a chore♪

♪Performing is so much fun. Bringing joy to everyone♪

Lily pretended to be entranced by the singing while Ash was falling deeper into his trance. The words from the songs seemed to be piercing his mind and taking root. The sisters continued to sing while Ash subconsciously accepted that it was far better to be a performer than a pokemon trainer. Lily nodded with a smile on her face. “You are so right, I can’t believe I was so blind to the truth.”

Daisy and Violet continued swimming and dramatically moving around their sister. All the while playfully tugging on her clothes. ♪Your clothes are far too plain. You need clothes adorned with lace. Filling you with feelings you can’t contain. Watch as your heart begins to race.♪

♪There is nothing better than wearing a dress. Soft silk skirt with a little sway. A number of them you must possess. Then your stress will start to melt away.♪

Daisy and Violet signaled to their pokemon who began creating dazzling displays of water. As the water swirled and twisted around Ash, images started to form. They were images of gorgeous dresses and makeup. The watery performance was further opening up Ash’s mind to the sisters influence as the images began to burn into his mind. The Sensational Sisters decided to begin wrapping up the performance for Ash.

♪Every girl needs makeup to improve their look greatly. Sitting pretty and delicate like a doll. Always making sure to look dainty. For reasons you can’t begin to recall.♪

♪The life of a gothic Lolita is what you want. To be clad always in black and blue. The perfect life you would love to flaunt. Just give in and accept its true.♪

Daisy and Violet continued to sing and sing for Ash. His mind was filled to the brim with thoughts of being a girly Lolita. All the while the water showed Ash his future in the reflections. Soon it came time for the show to end. The illusion on Lily created by the water was lifted ‘revealing’ her ‘new’ beautiful form to Ash. A few minutes later, the show had come to an end. Ash was released from his trance although he was still in a fairly suggestible state. It didn’t help that he was dazed from all the new thoughts, feelings, and desires going through his head. The Sensational Sisters looked at each other with a smirk before heading over to Ash. “Well what did you think of the show Ash? Did you enjoy it?”

Ash slowly nodded in response to their question. “Yes, it was so wonderful. I never knew about how much better it is to perform than to battle.” A smile began spreading across his face as he was reminded of all the lessons the show had taught him.

Daisy sported an equally large smirk as she made an offer to Ash. “How would you like to join our group and do performances with us Ash?”

His face instantly lit up from the offer. Ash didn’t even need a second to think about it or consider what it meant. “I would love that!” The girls grinned and quickly went to grab some stuff. Soon the sisters had returned with everything they needed.

“Time to make you pretty Ash.” Violet said as the three then swarmed him with sinister smiles to give him a makeover. Violet was in charge of his hair, Lily with his makeup, and Daisy worked on his new outfit. Violet quickly placed a light blue wig atop of Ash’s head. She carefully brushed it over and over until she was ready to style it. Then came the long and ardous task of slowly styling it into long drill-shaped curls. It took some time and effort but she was very satisfied with how it turned out. Meanwhile Lily had been carefully chipping at his nails with a file. She shaped them to perfection before coating them with some nice dark blue polish. Then she moved onto to dusting his cheeks with blush and lightly coated his lips with clear lipgloss.

Daisy had her own share of work to deal with alongside her sisters. She wasted no time stripping Ash of his clothes and quickly placed some frilly dark blue panties and bra onto him. Next was the fun part as she unveiled the main piece to Ash. It was an lovely blue and black Lolita dress made of exquisite soft silk. It went down to the ankles and was positively adorned with all sorts of bows, ribbons, frills. It was definitely a dress that demanded to be shown off and Ash was fully prepared to accept those demands. Daisy pulled the dress onto him and then continued working on his ensemble. She slipped on some dark blue opera gloves followed by matching tights. To complete the ensemble she placed tall black platform boots on his shoes and a miniature top hat on his head.

Now that they were finished, the sisters took a step back to admire their work. Ash was completely unrecognizable now and no one would see him and think anything but ‘cute girl’. For his part, Ash was gleefully twirling in his new outfit and admiring the unique feelings of wearing a frilly dress. He just couldn’t get enough of how much he loved dressing like this. Daisy, Violet, and Lily smiled and approached him. “Looks you get to be part of the Sensational Sisters now Ashley. Now come on, we got a lot of practice to do before our next show.” Ashley nodded and the four prepared to do a rehearsal

(One Month Later)

A massive crowd was gathered for the newest performance by the Sensational Sisters. They danced around the stage with perfect synchronized motions. The star of the show was a girl clad in a hyper-frilly and elaborate gothic Lolita ensemble. Her graceful movements and adorable charm never failed to capture the hearts of any onlookers. Various water pokemon and a Pikachu with black bows and ribbons were working to create stunning effects for the show. Soon enough the show was over and the crowd went wild with cheers and applause while the performers basked in the praise and glory. When everyone had left, the sisters returned to backstage.

“You did as wonderful as ever Ashley. You are a real star you know that?” Daisy, Violet, and Lily never got enough of gushing and cooing over their newest sister. Ever since Ashley had joined the popularity of the group had skyrocketed. And it wasn’t stopping as they just kept getting more popular by the day. They often fantasized about where they were going to go with these shows but at the very least they knew it was off to bigger and better places.

Ashley giggled and gave a cute curtsy to her older sisters. “Thank you so much! I just can’t ever get enough of the spotlight.” She hadn’t looked back since the day that she changed her dream of becoming a pokemon master to becoming a star. Ashley was much better at this and enjoyed it far more anyway to possibly care. She picked up her Pikachu and began planning out her routine for the next show, she was sure it was going to knock everyone’s socks off!


End file.
